Love Conquers
by inuharygrl1
Summary: Just read it okay
1. Chapter 1

Love Conquers All

By: inuharrygrl1

Rated: M

Category: Romance

Status: In-Progress

Chapter 1: That Fateful Night

She looked over at him and she couldn't help but to blush and to think about yesterday afternoon.

(start of flash back)

She and InuYasha was sitting in the park's big field after Saturday's festival. Everybody had left, and she and InuYasha were talking about their favorite rides. 'I like the Ferris wheel best. It makes me fell line I'm on top of the world. '

'Yeah, me too.'

They looked at each other and all of a sudden InuYasha mumbled softly 'I love you, Kagome.' She looked at him, surprised. Then her eyes softened while she leaned in and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. ' I love you too,' and she gave him another kiss, this time filled with passion. InuYasha wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her down into a soft patch of grass.he flipped her over, and he looked down at her.

'Are you sure you want me to?'

'Yes. Yes, please? Make me your mate.'

She pulled him down into a strong and passionate kiss. He started to unbutton her shirt while leaving a trail of butterfly kisses down her neck. InuYasha pulled off his shirt and leaned down leaving small kisses down between the valley of her breasts, down her stomach, and to the hem of her skirt. He, finally mastering the way to unbutton clothes, unbuttoned her skirt to reveal a matching set of white bra and panties. He looked up at Kagome and she looked with pleading eyes, begging him to continue. She wanted him to continue. She wanted Inuyasha to be her first. InuYasha continued to leave small kisses until he got to her opening. He heard her gasp in pleasure when he started to lick around her opening, smelling her arousal spike. He started to play with her clit, rubbing his fingers along the walls of her opening. He realized that his member was throbbing and he was ready to make Kagome his mate. InuYasha pulled off his pants and boxers and lowered himself onto Kagome. He leaned down into a passionate kiss and he licked her lips asking for entrance. She opened her moth and let him enter. He longed for the taste of her, massaging her tongue and teeth feeling his member getting larger by the minute. He stopped and looked at his future mate 'are you ready, Kagome?'

Kagome looked at him lustfully, and said 'I've been ready since we started to date.' And she leaned into another kiss. Inuyasha broke the kiss and started to leave trails down her neck. He decided that he waited too long, and he positioned himself at her opening. He could feel her wetness at the tip of his cock, and he gently pushed in. Kagome clamped her eyes shut, and held back the shrieks of pain held up in her chest. She looked up at Inuyasha, and she gave a look that made him continue. She pumped ina dn out slowly, and he felt her squeeze around him every time he went in. Kagome winced in pain, but the pain went away as she felt pleasure soon follow the pain. She wanted him to go faster. 'Harder.' She said loud enough for his dog ears to hear, and he complied. He started to go faster and faster and Kagome felt wave after wave of pleasure flowing through her. Kagome could feel her climax coming. Inuyasha knew, he could smell her coming to her climax, but he wasn't done. He pumped afaster and faster and Kagome yelled in her climax 'INUYASHA!' He liked that. Inuyasha felt his climax coming, enjoying the shrieks of pleasure coming from Kagome every time he pumped into her. He growled loudly coming to his climax. He slumped on the side of his new mate. Inuyasha kissed and marked Kagome's neck. 'We'll be together forever,' he whispered hotly into Kagome's ear before sleep consumed him.

(end of flashback)

Kagome felt the mark on her neck, looking over at Inuyasha. Their eyes met, and Kagome turned a light shade of red. This made him smirk. He knew exactly what she was thinking about, and he loved it too.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Envious Stares

When class ended, Inu and Kagome walked hand in hand down the hallway. Kagome could feel the cold stares piecing through them. But she didn't care. She was with the love of her life. She gave Inu's hand a squeeze and she draped his arm around her shoulders. When they passed by the art room, Kagome felt the stare of Kikyo's jealousy. All of a sudden, Kagome pulled Inu into a deep kiss. Both of them started to massage each other's mouth with their tongue. Kagome broke the kiss and she mouthed the words 'Fuck you,' to Kikyo. Her and Inu walked out he front dors. "What was that for?" Inu asked her. "Just paying back an old friend," she replied. They ran into Sango and Miroku, who were jogging in P.E. clothes. "YOU CAN'T BEAT ME MIROKU!" Sango yelled to a tired, sleepy, and hungry Miroku who was a half-mile behind her. When Kagome started to run towards her, Sango stopped. "Sango, you can't leave your boyfriend back there. Go help him." Sango looked back at Miroku who was on the ground. Trying to catch his breath, and then back at Kagome and gave an evil grin. "I'll meet him in the showers. I'll treat him there." Sango grinned and headed toward the showers. Miroku lifted his head and saw Sango walking toward the showers "Hi Kagome, Inuyasha. I'm sorry, but I have to go," he said as he rushed past them, leaving them in a daze and alone in the field. Kagome just shrugged and turned to walk towards home with Inuyasha's hand in hers.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but if I did, I would be making these stories into the shows

Sango had already started to take her shower when she heard Miroku walk in. "Miroku, baby, can you scrub my back?" Miroku jumped at the sound of this question, but he gladly took her up on her offer. She was startled by his touch, then she turned around and was meet by Miroku in a towel hanging loosely around his waist. "Well, we can't have that, can we?" she asked teasingly. She started to breathe deeply, knowing that Miroku was staring at her exposed chest. They were slowly moving towards each other and Sango said "Well, let's see what we can do, shall we?" Miroku felt his blood rush to his cock as he went to claim his prize. He kissed Sango on the neck, leading up to her waiting lips. When their lips met, they kissed with such passion. Miroku ran his hand up and downSango's back while he licked her lips, begging for entrance. She opened her mouth and both she and he explored the caverns of each other's mouth and teeth with their tongues. He rubbed down her back until he reached her perfectly shaped ass. "Mmmmm" she moaned into his mouth

"You want some more, don't you?" he asked. He could feel himself getting bigger if he didn't take her right now. Sango looked at him seductively and said, "If you want it, come and get it." At that she turned around and started to bathe herself. 'Now I'll know this will get him started.' Miroku watched her, amazed at what she just did. He got kind of pissed because he wasn't in the mood for playing any of her little sex games. He walked up behind her until the tip of his enlarged penis touched her ass. "Ooo, Miroku, you want it that bad? Then take it. Take it, Miroku you know you want it." All of a sudden, she felt a rough arm wrap around her waist. "Are you ready?" Miroku whispered hotly in her ear. She said seductively, "I've been ready. You just didn't recognize it/" All of a sudden she felt him thrust up inside of her, pumping in and out, going faster and faster. Miroku didn't stop until he wanted to change positions. He pulled out of her, picked her up, held her up against the wall, and started to pump into her again. Sango shrieked in pleasure and excitement and waves of ecstasy flowed over every time Miroku pumped into her. He felt her clinch around his soaked, enlarged cock. Sango heard his grunts every time he thrust into her and that turned her on even more. Suddenly, she felt her organism come on, and Miroku felt his coming. He kept pumping until both of them screamed softly at the pleasure of their orgasm. They both slumped to the floor and realized that they couldn't fall asleep here. They had to go home. So they bathed in the now cold water and they left the locker room, jumped into their car, and headed home. As they reached home, they walked into the house, and fell on the couch and fell asleep.


End file.
